Team Sierra
Team Sierra, or simply known as Sierra, is the protagonist group exclusively featured in We Were Brothers by Faqqot. The fanfiction mainly revolves around the soldiers the squad is comprised of. Just a small note... Some characters in the squad may be of a different race or ethnicity, but everyone is American. Just to clarify :3 SSgt. Patrick Toole *'Age:' 29 *'Height:' 6'0" *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair Color:' Dark brown *'Race:' White *'Fun Fact:' Originally wanted to be a naval engineer. Patrick Toole is the captain of Sierra Team and a veteran soldier in the U.S. military. He has extensive knowledge about technology and battle strategy and also has exceptional performance in the field. He was a former Army Ranger before being appointed platoon sergeant of this new squad, although his original team was killed in an ambush by Ronin soldiers while on a military patrol in Los Angeles. While he doesn't approve somewhat inexperienced draftees being placed in his prestigious squadron, Toole has faith in these men and believes they will all complete their task. 1st Lt. Mark Jedd *'Age:' 29 *'Height:' 6'2" *'Eye Color:' Silver/Gray *'Hair Color:' Blonde *'Race:' White *'Fun Fact:' Plays Solitaire in his spare time. Mark Jedd is the 1st lieutenant of Sierra Team and second-in-command to Toole. The two guys go way back to elementary school, where they formed an inseparable friendship. They joined the military together, determined to help the United States in some way. Despite being worse than Toole, Jedd always managed to persevere in all training and push through, overcoming anything in his way. After Toole's original squad was killed, Jedd was chosen to be the 1st lieutenant, seeing as how they have great chemistry. 2nd Lt. Damian Alvarez *'Age:' 26 *'Height:' 5'11" *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Hair Color:' Black *'Race:' Hispanic *'Fun Fact:' Speaks fluent Spanish, Portuguese, and French. Conversational in Chinese, Vietnamese, Russian, Italian, and old and middle English. Damian Alvarez is Sierra's 2nd lieutenant, behind Mark Jedd. Although Alvarez is also a veteran, he hasn't had as much experience as his superiors in the squad. Alvarez is also the team's designated marksman and scout, having almost superhuman senses and accuracy. He also boasts the ability of having an extremely extensive memory, also considering he is fluent and conversational in various languages other than English. Before being reassigned to Sierra, Alvarez was part of military intelligence, until the military needed more soldiers and less intelligence guys. Cpl. Aren Steele *'Age:' 23 *'Height:' 5'9" *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair Color:' Unknown (he is constantly bald) *'Race:' White *'Fun Fact:' Great at impersonating others. Aren Steele is the corporal of Sierra Team. He has only been in the military for a short while compared to most veterans, but is considered a small veteran in comparison to all the draftees. He was originally an exceptional Marine before his team was in trouble at one point during World War III. Luckily for him, he used his quick thinking and saved his team. For his courageous act, he was promoted to corporal and assigned to another elite squadron, Havoc Squad. Although thin and rather flimsy, Steele is extremely quick (not just physically, but also mentally) and is a great strategist. Cpl. Ryan Westbrook *'Age:' 24 *'Height:' 6'0" *'Eye Color:' Hazel *'Hair Color:' Light brown *'Race:' White *'Fun Fact:' Has mild OCD about his gear. He likes his things clean and organized. Ryan Westbrook is the second corporal in Team Sierra. He is the younger brother of Derek "Frost" Westbrook, the remaining member of the elite Team Metal. While Ryan aspires to be like his older brother, he refrains from living under the latter's shadow and always strives to make his own reputation. Although he isn't the best logical thinker, Westbrook prefers getting things done as opposed to doing planning. This is due to his impatience and because he is more straightforward rather than someone who "thinks outside the box." Pvt. Evan Faustra *'Age:' 27 *'Height:' 5'8" *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Hair Color:' Black *'Race:' Black *'Fun Fact:' Could have been a professional MLB player. Evan Faustra is a private in Team Sierra, having been a draftee. Prior to being drafted, Faustra was a mechanical engineer, a father and husband, and a little league coach in his town. In his prime, he was a well-known college baseball player, creating his reputation with amazingly fast pitches. Due to an injury in his senior year of college, right before he was going to be signed to an MLB team, he was critically injured and couldn't properly use his pitching hand for months. After healing, however, his natural talent was lost. Faustra decided to keep going with his major, mechanical engineering, and eventually landed a successful job before being drafted to the military. Pvt. Austin Durand *'Age:' 18 *'Height:' 5'10" *'Eye Color:' Green *'Hair Color:' Strawberry blonde *'Race:' White *'Fun Fact:' Is an exceptional guitar player. Austin Durand, one of the few privates on Team Sierra, is also a draftee. At the time he was drafted, it was only halfway through his senior year of high school. Durand maintained good grades and was an outgoing student in his class, as well as one of the few students to actually proceed to the military despite not finishing school. Durand's father was an important colonel who was often away from home, resulting in their estranged relationship, but Austin strives to be courageous and honorable like his father. Austin is also the most enthusiastic member of Team Sierra. Pvt. Bryan Katsune *'Age:' 25 *'Height:' 6'1" *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Hair Color:' Black *'Race:' Asian *'Fun Fact:' Can successfully pickpocket using chopsticks. Bryan Katsune is a Japanese-American draftee of Team Sierra. Katsune is always criticized or given questioning looks for Japan's invasion of California simply because his family originated from there, even though he despises what Japan is doing to the world. Prior to being drafted, Katsune was an aspiring game developer, working on a military simulation game with various other companies and developers. He had a loving fiancé, but the relationship stopped in its track right after the U.S. was informed of Japan's invasion and his fiancé was convinced he was a spy. Pvt. Edmund Parker *'Age:' 22 *'Height:' 5'11" *'Eye Color:' Light blue *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Race:' White *'Fun Fact:' Is allergic to cats. Edmund Parker was the last draftee transferred to Team Sierra, holding the rank of private. He was currently working full time prior to being drafted in the military, having earned an Associate's Degree while in college and starting work in the construction field at age 20. Parker was never too interested in military and things of the like, but will do anything he can do to help his country in a time of peril. Category:Faqqot Category:We Were Brothers Category:Characters